tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Stylianos Kinley
Stylianos Kinley is a dwalf born to elven and dwarven parents in Libaterra. He lost his wife and child to the Blood Fever. He has been trying to find a means to put an end to the plague ever since. Biography Early Years Born to a dwarven father and an elven mother, Stylianos Kinley grew up in the forests in the north of Libaterra. He was the third child born to them, and grew up to be the largest. His sisters were ten and fourteen years his elder. He grew up rather lonely, being one of the few dwalves the village ever had. However, he did make a few friends. Several decades his senior, of course. One was named Finbar Bateson. He was the captain of the small group of village warriors. He taught the dwalf what he could of the way of the sword. Vincent Shaw Rains was another friend. A druid by trade, he was always interesting to speak with. Styl's father eventually took him and started to make a smith of his son. He found the task enjoyable, shaping things with his hand and hammer. His musculature, while never exactly 'small,' increased as he grew more skilled with his father's trade. He was rather hasty with dating and marriage, for someone that would live centuries. However, with the approval of the pair by Styl's parents, he and Lysa were allowed to join when he was thirty. At near that time, his father started having him adjust a customer's set of armor. Said the client was important, but that the armor needed refitting. A few months later, as Styl was turning 36, he was presented with four gifts. From his mother, a pendant made of elder wood. From his father, the suit of armor they had worked on for months and a sword to go with it. The blade was an interesting shade of blue, particularly for a sword. From his friends Vincent and Finbar, he received his black cloak. And last but greatest, his wife announced to the attendees of the small party that she was pregnant. Some months after, however, Blood Fever struck the village. Styl and the pregnant Lysa got out of there early, with him taking all of his gifts. But with no horse, it was slow travel. Lysa's water broke out in the wilderness. No magical midwives came to help them out of the storybooks. He tried helping, but both the child and Lysa died. He broke down. His wailing attracted a large lion. It crept up on him, seeing only prey. In despair, hearing the lion, Stylianos lashed out. The blade crackled with black lightning, blasting the beast back when he struck it. He raised a cairn over her. Twice, actually. The first time he tried to focus it into carving words with his magic and blew the rocks apart, though Lysa's body was untouched. He has mourned the two lost loved ones for eleven years now. He is searching for a way to control his magic, so that he might destroy whatever causes the Blood Fever. Godslayer Era Heart of Darkness Stylianos eventually came to stay in Alent. His stint in the inn and the realization that it was eleven years after his wife and child were gone made him resolve to actually do something about them. Their deaths were caused by Blood Fever's appearance in his village. He would, therefore, destroy the plague. Coincidentally, almost immediately after making this resolve over tea, Qarinah and Virgil Chelms walked through the door. Curious about the Plague of Undeath he mentioned, Stylianos quietly requested an explanation, making Shyralis and Rhylian, who Virgil had caught at the door, wait. After an interesting conversation, Shyralis got fed up and insulted him, so he left the inn. He got involved in a bladesmith's business as a guard against thieves. As thanks for helping him, the bladesmith forged him a sword and got it enchanted. It focuses the wild power within him. The dwalf thanked him and left. During the King and Queen's Ball at the Celebration of the Harvest Moon, Stylianos started a conversation with Rain and Mathias, offering the pale woman a drink to distract her from Razoul and Lamashtu dancing. Qarinah appeared before him again, quite drunk and boisterous, as opposed to her usual, more reserved self. Styl kept feeling the strangest things happening, like someone was working at the crowd. He couldn't tell who, though. He wound up escorting the over-drunk Qarinah to her room after she downed Paladin's Breath. He was affected by the tension in the air and very nearly went to bed with her. By remembering and concentrating on Lysa, however, he was able to resist, though he promised the Sarquil he would return to her. He returned to the ball, clutching his new sword's hilt tightly. After reviewing with Rain and Mathias the situation, he cast two rough spells on both of them, and to his surprise, both worked, or at least caused no harm. However, when he accompanied Rain to speak to Sultan Khalid and Sultana Axikasha, whatever was behind the rampant lust of the evening overwhelmed his resistances. Aliases and Nicknames ; Styl : What he is called. Appearance Stylianos, for a dwarf's child, is very tall, clocking in at about 5'9" without any shoes on his feet. And for an Elf's child, Styl is very broad, measuring about thirty inches from shoulder to shoulder without his armor. His long hair is jet black and tied behind his head in a club, and his lantern jaw is accented by a short but thick beard. His lips are neither full nor thin nor too wide. His nose is hooked, and emerald eyes look out from beneath bushy black brows. He wears a middle grey tunic, ivory breeches, black boots (which add another inch-and-a-half to his height), and a baldric beneath his armor. His armor includes a black breast-and-backplate, a set of black, imposing pauldrons, black vambraces and couters, a black gut-protector, and black greaves and chauses. A black duster is worn beneath the torso but over the leg armors. Flaring back and billowing whenever there is wind, a black cloak is worn atop the man's shoulders. He wears the sword on his right hip. Personality and Traits Sorrow and regret hound Styl every waking moment of every day. His heart awakened raw and dangerous powers inside himself. He has no idea how to control his magic (a mix of Shadow and Black magics), it just happens. When he casts emotion aside, he cannot call on his magic, for it is tied to his negativity. He keeps his pointed ears covered with his hood so he can more easily pass for a human. He avoids the Blood Fever like the plague it is. He doesn't know of the Plague of Undeath. Grim and pessimistic, he always tries to foresee the unexpected. While not always accurate, his wariness has saved him several times. Powers and Abilities He can use broadswords. His own is a strange shade of blue with a gilded crossguard, measuring about 41" long. He can also cast basic black magic, but it's random because he can't fully control his power. Relationships Lysa Lysa was Styl's wife and became pregnant with his child. She fled from the Blood Fever with her husband, but was forced to try to give birth on the road. Unfortunately, both mother and child died, which saddened Styl. Since Blood Fever caused him to flee, he blames the disease for her death, and has sworn to eradicate it. See also *Blood Fever Category:Characters Category:Libaterra Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Third Age